Two-for-one twisting spindles are often provided with yarn moistening devices in the form of a lubricating head inserted on the hollow spindle shaft with a package adapter interposed. Such a lubricating head comprises a tank filled with a wetting agent and a porous wetting body with a capillary action, along which the yarn passes to receive the wetting agent, which is supplied from the tank to the wetting body from the bottom by suction.
Since this method consumes a wetting agent, it is the object of the present invention to refill the tank of the lubricating head with the wetting agent by an automated apparatus.
This object is accomplished by providing a refilling device for a yarn lubricating head device in a textile yarn processing machine having a plurality of spindle assembly stations in side-by-side relationship along the length of the machine for processing of yarn at each station. Each spindle assembly includes an adapter device carrying at least one yarn supply package and being removably mounted along the spindle assembly axis for supplying yarn to be processed and a yarn lubricating head device removably mounted on the adapter device along the spindle assembly axis and having a storage tank for containing a lubricating agent and a porous wetting body extending into said tank for absorbing the lubricating agent by capillary action and being positioned for receiving the yarn as it is being processed and applying the lubricating agent to the yarn. A maintenance device travels to a respective spindle assembly station after a supply package of yarn has been processed, removes the adapter device with a substantially empty yarn supply package thereon from the spindle assembly station and places one of the adapter devices with a full yarn package in the spindle assembly station for subsequent yarn processing.
The device for refilling the lubricating head device with lubricating agent in accordance with this invention is positioned within the maintenance device. Means are also carried by the maintenance device for removing the lubricating head device from the adapter device, carrying the lubricating head device into the maintenance device and positioning the lubricating head device in the refilling means, and for subsequently removing the lubricating head device from the refilling means after refilling thereof, carrying the lubricating head device to the spindle assembly station and positioning the lubricating head device on the adapter device which now has a full yarn supply package thereon.
The refilling means includes a supply tank for containing lubricating agent and valve means opening into the supply tank. The lubricating head device further includes valve means opening into the storage tank and cooperating with the valve means of the refilling means for allowing the flow of lubricating agent from the supply tank to the storage tank. The valve means of the refilling means and the valve means of the lubricating head device comprise respective male and female valve members in the form of a movably mounted protruding tube in the refilling means valve means and a movably mounted hollow member in the lubricating head device valve means. The valve means of the refilling means and the valve means of the lubricating head device each include spring means biasing the respective male and female valve members into their closed positions.
The refilling means preferably includes a compressed-air inlet on the supply tank for receiving a compressed air line to supply compressed air to the supply tank for pressurizing the lubricating agent therein. The lubricating head device preferably includes a pressure relief valve on the storage tank for relieving pressure in the storage tank during filling thereof.
The lubricating head device and the refilling means preferably further include cooperating mounting guide means for mounting the lubricating head device in desired position on the refilling means. These cooperating mounting guide means may include a connecting tube means extending from the lubricating head device which is normally used for mounting the lubricating head device on the adapter device, and a complementary receptacle in the refilling means for receiving the connecting tube means.